Wishing
by fromSarah2u
Summary: When Apryl wakes up in a parallel dimension, she must get back home with the help of Elijah, Princess Lily, Jason, and, of course, the orb of wishes.
1. Chapter 1

Crack! Smash! Swish! Those were the sounds that were filling my ears. I woke with a start. I found myself in the middle of a forest. I looked to the right to find a towering waterfall, thousands of feet high. To my left was…

_What is that? _I thought. I walked over to the object. I picked it up and heard a soft humming sound when I made contact with it. It was a small glass ball, about the size of a clenched fist. It was a shimmering red color. No, a blue. Maybe a yellow? It didn't really have a specific color. It didn't change colors either. It was like something I've never seen before. It was vibrating softly, as well. I got a little bit scared.

"How did I get here!" I shrieked. I only heard a lonely echo in reply. Suddenly, the ball got very warm. Warmer and warmer until it got hot, much to hot.

"Ow!" I yelled. Thump! I dropped it on the ground.

"This is so weird," I whispered, "I have to get out of here."

I walked away from the glass ball and when I got about three feet away, I stopped dead. I tried to move my legs, but they felt like lead. Pain overwhelmed me. Suddenly, I heard an angry buzzing sound. I first thought it was a hive of bees nearby, but when I turned around, I could see the ball shaking. I took a step backwards, to find that the closer I got to the ball, the more the pain went away. Every step was painful, like being hit by a bus. When I reached the ball, I picked it up, and it stopped its angry buzzing and violent shaking.

I tried to put the ball in my pocket. That was when I realized I was in my pajamas.

"Oh great," I mumbled. There weren't any pockets in my pajamas, so I had to carry the glass ball with me if I wanted to go anywhere.

I suddenly realized I was thirsty, very thirsty, and hungry. I walked over to the waterfall, only to find that the water just disappeared right before it hit the ground.

"Great. Fantastic. Wonderful," I said sarcastically. "I wish I had some water!" I yelled.

Suddenly, the glass ball began to vibrate. Then, POP! A glass of water appeared out of nowhere. I picked it up and sniffed it. I didn't smell anything strange. I touched the tip of my pinky finger to the water. It didn't shrivel up and fall of, so I thought it would be fine to drink. I slowly brought the glass to my lips. I took a small sip. The water was wonderful! It was crystal clear, not a taste of any impurity. I quickly gulped down the rest.

_This is so strange_, I thought. _Hmm, I wonder if I could do it again._

"I wish I had some chocolate muffins with hipped cream!" I exclaimed. Being one of my favorite breakfasts, it was the first food item that popped into my head.

Like I expected, the glass ball began to vibrate. POP! Out of nowhere came three chocolate muffins and a can or Redi-Whip. I happily put the whipped cream on the muffins and scarfed them down. Then, I took the remainder of the whipped cream and squirted it into my mouth.

"Are you enjoying your muffins?" a voice asked. It was coming from a nearby tree. I looked up, the whipped cream pouring from my mouth. It made me look like an underweight, malnourished Santa Clause in Hello Kitty pajamas.

"Who's there?" I asked, but it sounded more like, "Wos tere?" because of the whipped cream. I spat it out and looked harder into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw an old man; he looked like he was about 97 years old. He was swinging through the branches like he was a little kid anyway, despite his old age. He jumped down. He looked like one of those crazy hermit guys who lives in his house and never leaves or talks to anyone. His white beard was tangled with twigs and leaves. His hands were tough like a catcher's mitt, hardened by years of hard work, or swinging.

"I asked, if you were enjoying your muffins," he repeated.

I looked into his tired wrinkled eyes. He looked like the just needed someone to talk to.

"Yes," I said cautiously, "I did enjoy the muffins."

"Good!" He said happily.

"Would you mind telling me where I am?" I asked him, sweeping the horizon with my eyes.

"You are in acre 1,795 of sector F, Marlovia." He recited.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Acre 1,795 of sector F, Marlovia." He repeated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, a little bit frustrated.

"By the way, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Only if you tell me yours," I replied.

"I'm Elijah Martell the Third" He said

"Um, I'm, Apryl Anderson. The first, and only," I said, giggling at the joke I made.

"Well Apryl, you don't know what you have gotten yourself into, do you?" he asked. I gave him a strange look.

"When you first touched the orb of wishes, it permanently connected with you. You must have it with you at all times, or you will experience a pain like no other." Elijah explained.

"I know, I've been there," I said

"I saw you from the tree," he said.

"You just explained so much," I whispered under my breath.

"What? What did you say? My ears aren't so good anymore," he said

"Nothing," I said, "It was nothing important," I said.

"Okay then," he replied.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" I asked him. He took out an old map.

"Well," he said, "We are here."

He was pointing at the waterfall. I looked at the map. It was poorly drawn, like the doing of a five-year-old. It was still clear where some of the paths were.

"Well, we want to avoid anywhere in sector G, because they have quite ferocious guards. I had a friend who lost all of his toes because one guard accidentally stepped on his foot," he said. I made a very nervous grimace. My hands started to sweat. If one of those guys could break all of your toes by accident, I was afraid of what they would do to your head on purpose.

"Do they really weigh that much?" I asked, getting really scared. I wiped my hands on my pajama pants. "I wish I had some normal clothes please," I said to the orb. It vibrated and became warm. POP! My favorite outfit was lying on top of the grass.

"Do you mind?" I asked Elijah.

"Not at all, I'll just go… over there," he said. He walked over to the edge of the clearing. I still didn't feel comfortable changing my clothes out tin the middle of the open clearing. So I walked over to the waterfall. I found a cave behind it.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed. "That would be a great place to change," I added softly. It was very cold in the cave. Drip! Drip! Drip! Went the moisture from the stalagmites. I quickly changed and walked back out to the clearing.

"Elijah!" I called, "Where are you?"

There was no response.

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically. I walked towards the edge of the clearing. I searched the whole border. I still didn't find him. I slowly walked back to where I last saw Elijah. I took a deep breath, and walked into the forest.

The first thing I did was trip over a vine. The orb slipped out of my hand and rolled about four feet away.

"Oh shoot!" I said right before the pain hit me like a sixteen-wheeled truck. I clenched my teeth and army-crawled closer to the orb. My whole body hurt so badly, I couldn't think. When I got to the orb, I was still shaking.

"I wish I had a backpack," I said to the orb. POP! I put the orb in the backpack and swung it over my shoulders. I stood there for a few moments to find that I had no idea what I was doing or where I was going.

"I wish I had a copy of Elijah's map," I said. I didn't think it would help me much considering that it was difficult to even tell what it was, more or less read it. Not long after I made the wish, did the getting familiar sound of an object coming out of thin air happen. POP! The map was lying lightly on the dirt. I picked it up. I turned it sideways, upside-down, and to the other side, tilting my head as I went.

"This makes no sense!" I yelled. I looked at it for a few minutes more.

When I looked up, a man in a black mask was standing in front of me.

"Be quiet and don't move," he said. His voice sounded like he swallowed a cup of gravel. He was wearing all black; black gloves, black shoes, black socks. None of his skin was visible. He was carrying a long piece of rope and a knife. I dropped the map in fright. I was petrified. It was a good thing he didn't want me to move, because I couldn't if I tried. He charged at me and wrapped the rope around my waist. He knocked me down and tied my hands behind my back.

"What are you doing?" I screamed, gasping for breath from being knocked down.

"Shut up!" he yelled back. He started to drag me until we got to a wagon. It was a plain, red wagon, just like one my brother had at home. He pulled me up and threw me down into the wagon.

It was rusty, so it hurt my bare arms. My head hit hard also. He attached the wagon to a strange vehicle. It was like a bicycle, with a huge propeller on the back. It was also making a weird sound. It was so hard to describe the sound. Suddenly, my head started to throb.

_It was probably from hitting the back of the wagon_, I thought. I also felt a tingling in my fingers. In about twenty seconds, I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

While I was out cold, I dreamt of my normal life. I thought of my school, my siblings, and everything that has to do with a normal teenager's life. My day went sort-of like this:

I woke up at 7:30am. I greeted my parents. My mom is a blonde curly-haired clean freak. She was washing countertops for probably the twelfth time that morning. My dad, who has short, black hair, is always clean-shaven (unlike Elijah) and wears a crisply ironed (courtesy of my mother) suit. He works from 8:00am to 8:00pm. So we all have breakfast together, and we never eat dinner together. It's kind-of opposite from most families, but we like it.

I went into the bathroom to take a shower. Then I got out, put on a bathrobe and dried my hair. I went back out into the kitchen, kissed my dad good-bye, and went in my room to get dressed. My bedroom was a normal teens room; clothes all over the floor, trash overflowing the garbage can and the bed sheet "magically" found its way to the floor as well.

My desk was covered in papers, textbooks and folders. An opened bottle of nail polish was oozing onto a piece of paper labeled "Math Homework pg. 319". There also was a fair amount of broken pencils, pens that dried up, and eraser shavings. My mom called my room "the death trap of dirt". It is the only room in the house that is like that.

That brings me to my next discussion, my siblings. I have a younger brother, who is four. His name is Matt. Then there's me, Apryl, at age fourteen. After me, there are my older sisters, Marissa and Jaclyn. They are twins, and they are seventeen years old. I know, pretty large age differences, but we get along fairly well.

Matt is a good kid is who follows the rules he learns in his pre-school class. "Share," "Respect others," and "Kindness" to name a few. He never bothers my sisters or me while we are doing our homework or he doesn't ask us to play stupid board games with him every thirty seconds. He just plays by himself in his room and doesn't bother anyone.

Marissa and Jaclyn are, well, kind-of, shall I say it, nerds. They are obsessed with school and I think they don't really have a life. If one of them gets a B on their report cards, I think they would have a panic attack. Compared to me, they are both geniuses. My last report card consisted of one D, two C's, two B's and an A.

I went to school. My first class was math, my worst subject. I just doodled the whole time and didn't listen to a word the teacher said the whole time. My next class was Journalism. The one class I got an A in. I love to write. The journalism teacher, Mr. Walls, loves me for my enthusiasm towards writing. After journalism, I had gym, one of my C classes. I'm not that athletic, not at all. When I sort-of try, I just fall on my face and embarrass myself. Coach Miller is quite disappointed in me. Oh-well. You don't have to be athletic to be an author.

Fourth period was geography, which was one of my B classes. It was easy, but I'm not very organized, so I lose a lot of assignments. After geography, I sat with my friends Jamie, Curt, and Lizzy. I brought my lunch. A PB&J. Kind-of boring, but hey, my day is rather boring.

Fifth period is science, my other B class. I do well in science, but not well on tests. My last class of the day is language arts. I _hate _my language arts teacher, Mr. Burke. I think he hates me back. I do my work, but he marks things wrong, even if I get it right.

When I got home, I went straight to my room to start my homework. I already shoved the math assignment out of my mind and went straight for my journalism project. It was to go to an after-school event, take pictures and write a news-like report. It could be one of your own activities, a friend's, or a sibling's. I decided to go to Matt's Baby-Ball basketball game.

That was when I saw a flash of color. Then everything got fuzzy.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I was in a brightly- lit room. I wasn't tied up, which was an improvement. My head was still throbbing, but where my arms hit the rusty wagon, there were clean, white bandages.

In the corner, a tall, attractive boy, about my age stood. He was apparently guarding the door. He had sandy blonde hair that hung in his face. He also had a good tan.

When he saw me trying to get up, he ran over to help me. He smiled. His smile was the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen in my life. His teeth were unreal. They were a blinding shade of white, and they were so perfect, unlike mine, which were covered in braces and rubber bands. He held out his hand and helped me stand up. I got very dizzy, and I fell back down.

"Sorry," he said in a dreamy voice.

"It's okay," I replied.

"Let me get you some water." He offered. He left. When he came back, he handed me a paper cup of water. I drank, but it didn't taste as good as the water that the orb gave me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are a prisoner in sector G," he replied, "I'm Jason by the way."

"I'm Apryl," I said, "are you supposed to be keeping guard here?"

"Um, I was," he replied, "but I'm not supposed to talk to or help the prisoners. You're just so pretty, I couldn't resist."

I blushed and replied, "Are you going to help me get out of here?"

"Maybe," he said. "But if I do, I'll probably lose my job and be banished from sector G, but it might be worth it. I don't see very much adventure around here."

I couldn't believe this guy, who doesn't even know me, was going to help me escape, and risk his home and job in sector G. Nobody has even offered to help me in math, more or less help me escape a prison. That was when I thought of Elijah.

"Have you seen a really old man, with a white beard?" I asked

"You mean Elijah?" he asked

"Yes! Is he okay?" I asked, relieved.

"He's already been captured twice, so this is his third strike. They are supposed to kill him Tuesday night," he explained.

"_Kill_ him?" I asked.

"Yes, he trespassed on sector G property too many times." He explained. A moment of silence ruptured the room. A few moments later, Jason spoke.

"It's kind-of dumb, I mean, if he, or anyone, takes one step on our land, a warning gets set out. After that, guards are told to search for the trespasser," he explained.

I didn't think I could trust him enough to tell him about the…

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, suddenly realizing that my backpack was gone.

"What?" Jason asked.

"I had a backpack when I was captured. It had something important in it," I said. _Wait a second! _I thought. My backpack must be close by, or else I would be in so much pain. I got up and walked in a small circle, searching all around me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for something," I replied.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help," He offered. That was when I decided to trust Jason. So I told him about the orb of wishes.


	5. Chapter 5

When I was all finished, Jason sat quietly for a while.

"So… Why didn't you just wish to know where Elijah was?" he asked me.

"Oh. Why didn't I think of that before?" I asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Now you got yourself into trouble," he added.

That was very stupid of me. I should have just wished that I was home and everything was back to normal.

"I've got an idea!" I yelled.

"Shh!" Jason whispered.

"Okay, first we have to find the orb." I said. "I wish the orb was in my hand!" I exclaimed. POP! It landed in my hand. "Now, we can just wish ourselves free!"

"Okay… That could work…" Jason said.

"I wish Jason and I were free from Sector G and back in sector F!" I exclaimed.

Nothing happened.

"Okay," Jason said, "Maybe you should try wording it differently," he suggested.

"Okay," I replied. "I wish Jason and I were in sector F, Marlovia." I said. Still nothing. "I guess it only works for material items," I said with a sigh. "So, how are we supposed to get out of here?"

Jason stood up and walked over to the door.

"Stay here," he said.

"Um, okay, its not like I can go anywhere in the first place. Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm just going to get a map of this place," he replied. Then he left. I looked out the small window in the room.

"Wow!" I whispered.

It looked so different than sector F. This place was just flat plains. No trees anywhere. It was completely flat. Except for the huge castle in the way. I apparently was held prisoner in the outside wall of the castle, because I had a perfect view of the whole thing. The castle was a beautiful piece of architecture. It had one large tower in the middle. It looked like a castle from a fairytale. It had a drawbridge, a moat, towers, and turrets. There also were guards all over. They were all wearing identical uniforms.

Let's just say, it's not anyone's first choice of clothing. The shirts were this ugly green color. I don't really know how to describe it. Well… It was that kind of color that made you get that little bit of throw-up on your mouth. It was bad. To make it even worse, they wore tight purple pants that totally clashed with the horrible shirt. Jason is lucky he has such a cute face, because a normal person wearing that would show up in my nightmares. I think you get my point. Their outfits were UGLY. Who ever runs this place, king, queen, president, prime minister, whoever, I need to talk to them about a sense of style.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay," Jason said as he unrolled a map. He set it on a small table that was in the room. "There are exits here, here, here, here, and one secret one over there," he said while pointing to various places on the map.

"A secret one?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I only know about it, because I made it." He continued.

"You made it?"

"Yes, when they were building the prison, I wanted a way to let people go, if they were held here when they did nothing wrong. When the building crew left for the day, I knocked out a wall of a storage cupboard. I put one of my own locks of the door and I have the key. As far as the guards know, it's just a useless door."

"Wow!" I exclaimed. He's good looking, and clever.

"Shh! Don't let them hear you," he whispered. "So we can wait until night, when it is princess Lily's coronation, that way, the guards will be gone. We can sneak out the secret door," he explained.

"But what about Elijah?" I asked.

"I don't know, I don't have the key to his room"

"We have to get him out of here too!" I exclaimed.

"Shh!" he snapped. "If anyone hears, we will be in so much trouble!"

"Okay," I whispered.

"Elijah's room is over here," he said pointing to the top corner of the map. "That's the room where third strikers go before they die."

My palms went clammy and sweaty. I didn't really know Elijah that well, but I still don't think he should die from walking. Okay, trespassing. But still, he helped me out, so I thought I should do the same for him.

"How can we help him escape?" I said a little too loudly.

"Shh!" Jason hissed.

"I've got an idea!" I shrieked.

"Shut up!" Jason yelled back. Too late. A guard was at the door. He practically knocked it down. He wasn't exactly the lightest feather. More like a 400-pound boulder. He was so tall; I only went up to his elbows. His face was all wrinkled and oily. Of course, he was wearing the uniform, but his stomach was sticking out of the bottom of his shirt. It was even more painful to look at his legs, in the purple, spandex-like pants. I wanted to barf. Jason looked disgusted too.

"Did I hear yelling? Well, I heard it or else why would I be in here?" he asked. His voice was low and gravely. I could immediately tell this guy wasn't the brightest bulb in the box.

"Well?" he asked.

"Sir Famall, my captor cant talk, and besides, we are not even supposed to talk to prisoners, so you couldn't have possibly heard us yelling," Jason explained. He was very believable. He was a very good liar.

"Oh," he grumbled. "Sorry to bother." After he left I said

"Where did you learn to lie like that?"

"Oh please," he said sarcastically, "You could say the grass it orange and that guy would believe you."

I giggled.

"What's with those ugly outfits?" I asked.

"Well, King Wenchester died yesterday. He was the one who made us wear these horrible outfits. Everyone says that sector G will be so much better when Lily becomes queen. King Wenchester was a horrible man. He used his leadership poorly. His daughter, Lily, the heir to the throne, is against his actions 100 percent. She'll make a great leader," Jason explained.

"Oh, so I guess its good for sector G that Wenchester is no longer king," I said. Jason nodded.

"Well, do you know how to get Elijah out of here?" Jason asked.

"Okay, here's my plan…"


End file.
